Starlight Breaker
| power = AAA | range = C | speed = E }} is, along with Divine Buster, a signature spell of Nanoha Takamachi. The spell seems to be one of, if not the, most powerful in Nanoha's arsenal. Although Nanoha introduces Starlight Breaker as a "variation of Divine Buster", its mechanics are quite different. To cast the spell, Nanoha condenses stray mana in the area into a large sphere, then strikes it with Raising Heart to release the energy as a powerful beam. This spell is most useful when cast towards the end of a battle between high-level mages, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their previous attacks. At the end of the days in Riot Force 6, Nanoha has taught Teana not the spell, but the skill to collect mana for bombardment. Teana is still in practice when she casts Starlight Breaker in , her own Breaker (i.e. collection-bombardment) which temporarily borrows her teacher's spell name. When she totally inherits "Starlight", she will add her own arrangement and name her own spell.StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book. In and , Breaker is explained as a recycling of the mana just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even if Nanoha's mana has been exhausted the spell can still be cast. It is also a reason for Nanoha to teach it to Teana, as her mana capacity is low and such a skill will become her "absolute firepower". Nanoha does not require an aria to cast Starlight Breaker, except when she is without Raising Heart. Her aria under such condition, as seen in , is When the spell is cast by the Will of the Book of Darkness in A's, her aria is Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, episode 10. Name Starlight Breaker is also known in as 」|Sutāraito}}, which is also used in the description of Teana Lanster's Starlight Breaker in StrikerS Sound Stage X. Notable uses * In / , Nanoha casts Starlight Breaker on Fate Testarossa. * In , the Will of the Book of Darkness casts Nanoha's Starlight Breaker via Use of Collection to attack Nanoha and Fate. Due to her affinity in wide area attack, the spell here appears to be far more powerful than Nanoha's, drawing energy in much greater quantities than the standard version. * In / , Nanoha casts Starlight Breaker against NachtWal along with Fate's Plasma Zanber and Hayate Yagami's Ragnarök. * In , Nanoha casts it with her Strike Cannon (Fortress Unit) to confront Stern's Luciferion Breaker. In this bombardment, Nanoha further makes a finish blow with the command phrase . * In , it is revealed that Nanoha has taught collection-bombardment skills to Teana Lanster before the latter's graduation from Riot Force 6. Teana then casts her own Starlight Breaker to create a shortcut for Subaru Nakajima and Ixveria to escape from a burning facility, in a manner somewhat reminiscent of how Nanoha herself has rescued the young Subaru with Divine Buster Extension during the Coastal Airport 8 fire. * In , Nanoha casts it with Blaster 2 to bombard Vivio after binding her. With the knowledge in Synthetic Magic Battles, Vivio guards it with a number of defensive moves (including Sacred Defender) and manages not to be knocked out. Variations * Starlight Breaker Plus * is used in Exelion Mode, and consumes a full magazine of cartridges to replace the energy that had to be gathered from the nearby area while still surpassing its power. Its effects are similar to Starlight Breaker Plus, but the casting time is almost halved. * is, with Raising Heart Exelion's Blaster System, cast on Sankt Kaiser Vivio, using 4 extra Blaster Bits to fire 5 simultaneous Starlight Breakers in order to destroy the Relic core in her body.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.9 Booklet (ep.25). * , shortened as SLB-MR, is cast under Blaster 1 in the team training battle in , being Mode "Multi-Raid" to attack numerous opponents. Several Blaster Bits are charging the spell simultaneously, probably aiming at different targets in the same direction. * Starlight Breaker Fireworks Version is used by Nanoha (with Yuuno Scrya's help) in Nanoha Sound Stage 03 on the occasion of Fate's anniversary of her joining with Alph. Other variations include: * , shortened as SLB-PS, is cast by Teana in the team training battle in , being Shift "Phantom Strike" to attack numerous opponents. References Category:Spells